Watermelnyan
is a Rare, Rank A, Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. He is one of the Yo-kai required to unseal Shogunyan in Yo-kai Sangokushi. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Major Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Watermelnyan is a rich green Yo-kai with lines of dark green all over its body. Its muzzle and paw tips are red, with a black nose and eyes that have two seed marks below each one. Its inner-ear is light orange, and a curly vine of a watermelon sticks out from the top of its head. The chest fur is red with a single line of pale pink on the outside and five black seed marks. A light orange sphere is attached to its collar. The band around its stomach is yellow and pale yellow with five black seed marks. The flames on each tail are dull gold. Watermelnyan makes people want to smash watermelons but if you smash his head he'll curse you and your head will become a watermelon. But he can regrow his head. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series He appeared in ''Hangin' With Mr. Crabbycat: Lesson 2'' of the anime giving advice to Mr. Crabbycat while eating watermelon. He makes a minor appearance again along with a lot of other cat Yo-kai in EP161. Yo-kai Watch 2 Watermelnyan can be obtained by scanning the QR Code at the Lambert Post Office to get the Watermelon Seeds. After that, he and the other Fruitnyans can be found at Harrisville school at day. Yo-kai Watch 3 Watermelnyan can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with an Iron Coin. Alternatively, if you have both versions linked he can appear in a battle in the Yo-kai World restaurant. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Watermelnyan can rarely be befriended after beating Wobblewok, he can also be obtained through VIP Patrol. Yo-kai Sangokushi Watermelnyan, as Suikanyan Zhao Yun can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Five-Star Coin. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Watermelnyan appeared in the Orcanos Terror Time event, and other events in the Crank-a-kai. Game Data Evolution Fusion Base Stats Movelist |10-45x2||Single Enemy}} |50-110|Wind|Single enemy}} |||Single ally|Watermelon juice greatly boosts an ally's STR.}} |32x7||All enemies|Spits a string of stinging seeds at all enemies.}} ||||When defeated, allies' Soul Meters are filled.}} Etymology Watermelnyan is a combination of 'watermelon' and 'nyan', the sound a cat makes. Suikanyan is a combination of the Japanese word for watermelon 'suika' and 'nyan', the sound a cat makes. In other languages * Spanish: Sandinyan * Italian: Angurnyan * German: Melonyan * French : Pastényan * Portuguese (Brazil): Melancyan See also * Melonyan * Oranyan * Grapenyan * Strawbnyan * Kiwinyan Category:Fruitnyans Category:Male Characters Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Food Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad